


Rust in Moonlight

by AveryUnit



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Corpse Bride AU, F/M, One Shot, except its more of a "robot groom" au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryUnit/pseuds/AveryUnit
Summary: A short reenaction of the infamous bridge scene from the movie Corpse Bride with Kiiede/Kiiboaka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a drabble/fic this short I think?? I finished this in one day, so I decided to just post it here. Enjoy!

“With this ring, I ask you… To be mine!”

 

The wind blew haphazardly around Kaede, as if Mother Nature herself and the crows as her followers had just witnessed the scandal of the century. She didn’t have time to wonder if the junior hurricane would knock her back as the hand that was just holding the rusted metal gripped her loosening fingers until they felt like they were loosening from their own joints.

 

And then suddenly, her whole arm had been pulled into the ground, dirt sullying up her dress and features more than they already have been from all the kneeling. Regardless of whether she survives this evening or not, she’s sure her mother would and will lash out for ruining it.

 

She was being pulled, but she still had an arm to spare, and spare it she denied, pushing against the wet quicksand-like soil until her hand was free from the earth--but not the hand, as the metal piece had kept holding onto--and even _twitched_ \--against her sore wrist. Kaede let out a yelp, and shook her hand until the limb gave up and fell unto the ground, the ring dimly gleaming against the moonlight--a sight too romantic for this predicament.

 

Turning back to the grave of the metallic hand’s owner, she saw the damp ground moving. Rumbling. Trembling with desperation and morbid excitement.

 

And then, another hand emerged. A gloved one, and the arm it was attached to donned in dirtied black cloth. It rose up, as if to reach towards the moon like a rejected bachelor, and then just as quickly sank back down, sinking into and clawing at the dirt, using itself to push itself up, just as the woman did earlier.

 

Lungs too heavy from the fight for her arm and knees too limp from the situation unfolding, Akamatsu scrambled back until she felt the core of a cold tree scratch at her back and she scratched back with her hands until she was standing up and the cloth of her gloves started ripping just like the clothes of the monster emerging. She couldn’t do anything but look as the figure rising from it’s grave stood up--the wind itself afraid of knocking it back, it seems--as it arose slowly from it’s knees to it’s feet, back stretching until a silhouette of a man overshadowed by the moonlight behind him stood straight, confident. A squint against the darkness would reveal the tattered black suit, teal cravat and distasteful mix of rainbow colors poking out of it’s left hip.

 

What Kaede saw before the wind finally turned against her and knocked her veil into her point of view was platinum hair reflecting the light of Luna and two bright turquoise flames staring into her, as if they had predicted her to be here, at these very circumstances, in this very attire, though not in this horrid weather.

 

Clawing desperately at the air with her tattered gloves, Kaede tried to grab at the fluttering silk tulle, but it’s flapping proved too excitable for her, and her simultaneously annoyed and terrified grunts--along with her movements--subsided when she felt a hand grab her ring-bearing hand again. This time, it was handled gently, with little to no harm intended. And then it slowly slid off, and next thing the soon-to-be bride knew, the veil was pushed away by the very same foreign hand, and what Kaede saw next made her gasp, and her mouth, accompanied by her violet eyes, unable to close.

 

An inhumanly pale face belonging to a beautiful young man reflected the moonlight like a well-polished pearl. Or it would, were the edges of it not riddled with rust, or the left side of his face had not revealed the dirtied metal behind it. His ‘ears’ resembled onyxes, riddled with emerald circles, but his right side turned out to let down the individual before her once again as it hung loose, the wind making it clack and swing, somehow still not making the damaged wires detach themselves from the side of his head. The mini-torpedo seemed to subside just as the bride’s and monster’s eyes met, the wind now only a breeze brushing past the man’s unrealistic, shiny, platinum hair, trying to hide the inconsistencies of his face, make the paralyzed woman forget about the imperfections she just witnessed. It didn’t hide his small smile, front teeth so white it matched the smooth texture of his skin.

 

And then, his eyes. Black lines falling a straight line down his cheeks from his eyes, like oily tears. The flames that were staring at her with interest just a few moments ago were now close, so close it was overwhelming--how hollow, yet filled to the brim with emotion they were. Though only his right one shined, as the left had light in it shown only in flickers, they both were moving, searching the girl’s face as if they found the answer to their past, present and future troubles. Filled with fascination, childlike glee, endearment and

 

Loving.

 

Why loving?

 

Kaede didn’t have time to answer that question for herself, as the suited boy’s smiling mouth finally moved, and the inhumane, human eyes squinted slightly at her, he whispered to her, as if the world would separate them forever if he spoke an octave higher;

 

“I do.”

 

She ran.

 

The moment he extended the tattered gloved hand--not unlike her own--to Kaede’s rosy cheek, she pushed him away, grabbed the hem of her dress and ran.

 

What were you expecting her to do? A monstrosity tried to pull her into the depths of Hell, and then accepted her vow--not meant for him, yet the circumstances too perfect and specific for him--whoever he was--to think it a coincidence.

 

So she ran, and he grabbed and reattached his metal arm that started crawling after her and followed. Across the slippery ice of the frozen river, tripping in heels on the unmarked graves, being seemingly pulled back by the worn, spiky branches of the old trees--she kept looking back, and he kept walking calmly, as if knowing she wouldn’t get far. Or maybe he was just patient. Who knew. She certainly didn’t, and she didn’t want to.

 

She just wanted-- _needed_ \--to get away from the forest.

 

And she did.

 

And as she stopped halfway across the bridge and looked behind her, she saw no trace of the suited monster, and sighed a relief as she turned towards the view of the unlit city.

 

She remembered her mother’s words to never heave a sigh when only halfway to safety.

 

What she instead saw were the glimmering teal torches of the inhuman boy, smile gone, fascination not, right in front of her. Only then she realized his short stature, not that she had too much time to dwell on it anyway.

 

Kaede yelled and jumped back--hands now nearly bare of cloth due to fighting off the obstacles in her way--grabbing the stone fence behind her, securing herself from falling into the water below.

 

Though, she was beginning to wonder if the water wouldn’t be more welcoming than the cold hands going to rest on her shoulders and the innocent smile riddled with rust returning on his features. All closer and more level with the horror on her face--the whatever-it-was was standing on it's tippy toes, she presumed. Or whatever it had for toes if not those. She didn't dare look away. She couldn't.

 

Crows of the forest flapped their wings towards and around their figures as the suit came closer, and the rust came so close to the bride-to-be’s face she could smell it.

 

“You may now” It spoke, smiling sweetly and eyes shining brighter than before; “kiss the bride.”

 

The moment it finished it’s narration and eyelids came down to hide the fake blue flames, Kaede _tasted_ the rust she dreaded just seconds ago.

 

Her mind said “water”, her heart said “rust”.

 

She didn’t hear either, for all she felt was darkness.

  
  
And when she woke up, she was too baffled by the flashing lights to even care right then.


End file.
